When Silver and Emeralds Collide
by WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty
Summary: Not every student returned for this year. Not every family survived the war. Not every Death Eater wanted peace. Not every family approved of their kids going back to Hogwarts. No one was the same once the war was over. Everyone knew this, they remembered the war. But some still returned, they still wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was their home, Hogwarts was their family.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Not every student returned for this year. Not every family survived the war. Not every Death Eater wanted peace. Not every family approved of their kids going back to Hogwarts. No one was the same once the war was over. Everyone knew this, they remembered the war. But some still returned, they still wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was their home, Hogwarts was their family.

Harry clutched his bags to his chest, staring at the all so familiar train before him. He gnawed on his lower lip, crowds of people bustled past him, not as many as the year before but a good amount remained. Families hugged their children tightly, as if they didn't want to let go. Muggles and Wizards alike, they were now equals, conversed with each other around the station. The thought brought a smile to Harry's face. He was now nineteen, as were so many of his friends. This would be his last year of Hogwarts as a student, the one year he would have that would be 'normal'. Voldemort wasn't there to try and kill him, all of the Death Eaters had vanished or had been killed in the war.

The memory of the war caused the dark haired male to shudder. He shook his head and paused, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

"Harry!" Called a voice. He allowed a grin to grace his features as the remaining Weasley's made their way over to him, Hermione at Ron's side. Ginny sent Harry a kind smile, but left a good amount of space between them. Ron and Hermione quickly tugged him into a hug before Mrs. Weasley was able to. Pull him in to one of her own. She smiled warmly down at him, which he responded with a smile of his own. He pulled away from the hug, awkwardly shifting his bags and running a hand through his shoulder-length locks.

"How are all of you? I don't remember the last time that I saw all of you guys since…" He trailed off and shook his head, "Anyways, how are you guys?"

His cheeks warmed slightly at the mistake he had made and he tilted his head to the side in what was quickly deemed as an innocent manner. A few strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes, and he let out a small puff of air as he blew them away, only for them to land in the same spot. Hermione giggled at his side, looping one arm around Ron's and the other lacing with Harry's fingers.

"We should all get on the train, c'mon Ginny." Hermione chirped, flashing the Weasley's a grin before tugging the two male's away. Ginny followed after, lugging her own bag behind her thin form..

The group reached an empty spot in a short enough amount of time, quickly claiming it as their own and settling down. Hermione and Ron had grown a good amount, height wise. Hermione's dark skin-tone was tanned, and her hair had been tamed more or less. Ron's hair was cut neatly, bangs falling over his eyes, covering his pale complection. Ron wasn't as scrawny as before, and Ginny was growing into her looks as the days progressed. Her hips had evened out as had her chest. Her hair fell smoothly over her shoulders, curling at the tips.. Her lips were plump and she could be described as attractive, Harry would give her that. However, everything about her and girls in general, screamed that they weren't his type.

That was majourly the reason why he and Ginny had ended it overall, he was gay. His friends had been extremely accepting, and he couldn't count how many times he had apologised to Ginny for putting her through that. Nothing between him and Ginny would be the same, but as she gained feminine features, he did as well. Hermione had been the first to notice, he was biologically a male, he also identified as a male. Except, he had also gained hips at some point, his hair had lengthened as well, curling around his shoulders. His emerald eyes held a wide and innocent look to them, and his lips had plumped as well. His freckles became more prominent on his rosy cheeks, and his lashes were longer than the year before. Albeit the change being a bit strange, he had grown to live with it and accepted it.

Hermione nuzzled into Ron's side with a content sigh, her hair fell over half of her face and she seemed to be peaceful. Ron leaned onto the edge of the window, his gaze falling outside every few seconds. Ginny glanced Harry's way, hardy hiding the buildup of anger in her eyes. Harry frowned from his seat beside her, on the outside of the cubby while she sat on the inside, and glanced at the doorway. There was a light shuffle of footsteps before a familiar looking head poked through.

"Hey Harry!' Neville chirped, arm linked with Luna's, they had started dating at the end of last year because they were perfect for each other. Harry waved in response, mood instantly brightening at the sight of his friends.

"Hey Neville, hi Luna, how are you two?' he asked, fully aware of the dirty look that Ginny was sending him from behind his back.

"Hello Harry, all is fine with us, have you found someone to court yet?' Luna asked in the breezy way that her voice flowed. Harry's cheeks warmed as the image of a person appeared in his mind, and Hermione grinned at him.

"Not at the moment, I doubt that there are many guys who are openly gay on the train right now." He mumbled the last part, bangs falling over his eyes. He pushed his bangs away as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, sending the two a grin as he crossed his legs. "What about you two, how's your relationship going? Would you care to join us?"

"Sorry Harry, Luna and I are trying to get a count of heads, see how many came back this year." Neville offered him a sympathetic smile as his gaze flickered to Ginny for a moment.

"You're welcome to join us if you wish to Harry." Harry stood, slowly stretching as he nodded to the couple.

"I think that would be fine if I'm not intruding, I should move around a bit." Luna smiling knowingly and offered him her other arm.

"That's fine with us Harry, shall we get going?" Harry grinned and looped his arm with hers, shooting Neville a grin as well as the three began down the hallway.

As soon as they had passed a few doors Harry turned to them. "Thank you for getting me out of there, though I am genuinely glad to be spending time with the two of you - I'm sorry for intruding.. I feel like Ginny may have killed me if you hadn't shown up." Neville and Luna nodded solemnly.

"It's not like being gay is a choice Harry, she should understand. She was your friend anyways. The rest of the Weasley's are fine with it too, so she should cope." Neville quipped from Luna's side. Luna tilted her head in amusement and studied Harry's form.

"Harry, have you noticed any strange changes about yourself?" Harry's cheeks warmed and a sudden awkward look made itself present on Neville's face.

"Um Luna?"

"I'm not talking about that Nev, I'm talking about different changes. Your aura is different from how it looked last year." Harry nodded slowly and pursed his lips.

"It's been weird, you've probably noticed that I look different from last year, I'm not quite sure why but I've just accepted it." Harry startled slightly when Luna laughed airily at his side.

"You should prepare yourself for more changes in the future, if I'm correct." Harry and Neville exchanged looks of confusion before silently deciding to agree with what Luna said.

The trio fell into a serene peace. This peace was disrupted by the sound of pure and happy laughter that filled Harry's ears and lifted his heart. Luna's smile brightened and she tugged the two boys in the direction of the sound.

"Draco!" She chirped brightly, bangs falling over her eyes. Harry's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Draco sat on one side of the booth, facing Pansy with a huge grin on his face. His blond locks a halo of gold around his eyes. Silver eyes glittering. Luna elbowed Neville lightly in the side, gesturing to the wide eyed Harry, whose eyes were glistening as he gazed at Draco.

Draco turned to Luna, still grinning, and Harry studied the blonde's face. A sprinkle of freckles peppered his pointed nose. His hair was supposedly longer than before, but Harry wasn't completely sure due to how it had been slicked back last year. The hair was completely free and natural, curling in easy and neat waves. His eyes were bright and focused, and his body was long and nomble, thin with sharp features that greatly contrasted Harry's own softer ones.

"Oh, hello Potter." Harry flushed once again once Draco turned his attention to him, having had tuned out of the conversation between the two blondes.

"Hullo Pansy, Malfoy." The two remained stiff before bursting into a set of giggles. Draco ran a hand through his hair, pushing his golden locks away from his eyes for a moment. Harry smiled warmly in response, flashing Pansy a grin before turning his focus back to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"How are the two of you?" Harry asked, turning slightly when Luna pushed him lightly into the booth. She waved to Draco and Pansy before vanishing down the hallway with Neville in tow.

"Fine of course, Harry. Would you like to join us?" Draco gestured to the seat beside him with a grin, and Harry found himself quickly complying, seating himself beside the blonde and quickly engaging in a pleasantly flowing conversation with the other two. They seemed so relaxed, which completely contrasted how stiff they had been last year.

"What do you plan on doing once the year lets out?" Pansy asked, leaning onto the arm of her seat. Her gaze was focused on Harry as she asked the question.

"Well I was planning on becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, since it's what interests me I guess. Nothing too big, what about you too?" Harry shrugged absentmindedly.

"Well I've been trying to become a muggle fashion designer, because it's strange how muggles can do so much without magic. They turn pieces of cloth into seemingly timeless art. I've been sketching designs based off of some that they have already done." Her eyes glistened as she spoke, before she froze and her cheeks warmed. "It's just a dream though, I'm sure that it seems silly."

Harry studied her face for a moment. Her hair was cut into a neat bob that curled around her face, highlighting her sharp cheekbones that were slightly softer than Draco's own. Her cheeks bright red, and lips pursed.

"I don't think it's silly at all." Harry tilted his head to the side, sending her a warm smile. "I believe that you would be able to do it, and if you ever need help I may be able to be of some assistance."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled warmly at him. Pansy was supposedly attractive, she had clear skin and features that were easy on the eyes. However, Harry could only ever see her as a mutual friend. Draco's form relaxed a bit beside him as the conversation continued to move swiftly between the three.

After a good amount of time had passed Luna swung by, on her own carrying a miniscule amount of his belongings. He immediately rose to his feet and took it from her before raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you have some of my things?" Luna smiled dreamily and slid into the space next to Pansy.

"Neville put the rest of it with our own stuff. We're nearing Hogwarts and I didn't want you to have to walk all the way back to change. I also wanted to see how you guys are doing." She told him in her airy way of speaking that only she managed to perfect..

"Thank you Luna, I should go get dressed then." He tucked his robes into his chest and moved to walk away before freezing. "We wear the new ties this year, correct?" A faint amount of colour rushed to his cheeks as he asked the question. Luna giggled and nodded.

"Of course Harry." He nodded as well before spinning on his heel and striding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco had always been able to tell how people were feeling. He was decently well at reading people's emotions and understanding if something was wrong with them and what it was. This talent of his had only managed to get stronger as the years progressed. He had brushed it off until he woke up one day to see hazes of colour surrounding people's forms.

Draco and Luna had met years ago, which is why he never tormented her during school. They talked, they were friends, and they got along well. He had immediately notified her of the sudden change.

She showed up at his house at a quarter after twelve, hair in a neat braid and wearing a cute floral skirt. She had been welcomed in and escorted to Draco's room. Draco quickly found that her aura was a calming shade of pale blue. She had told him something that stuck in his mind. He, of course, couldn't remember the exact words that she had said. It had been so long ago, a bit after the war had ended.

Luna had told him that the changes would only continue on. That there would be more changes in store for him. Sh had also told him to letter her every day so that she could tell what was going on.. It had been too early for them to figure out what he was exactly at the time. This factor did not stop them from scouring through books of every kind that had the slightest bit of information about something similar to what Draco was experiencing.

The wings came a few weeks later. He had woken up with the two limbs attached to his back. He decided that he had handled it quite well, he stood and sent a letter to Luna straight away. She had shown up moments after. That's when they realized that he was a Veela.

Luna had helped him to control everything; hiding his wings, controlling the strange urge that he caused in other people when he was near them.. It was fine. It had all been fine.

They quickly learned of the mate situation. Draco had collapsed into a heap on the ground when he heard of this.

The dreams came first. Draco had envisioned a male before him, with Draco holding the male secruely and wrapping his midnight and pearly wings around the male's figure. He would always wake groggily, confused and in an awkward haze of confusion. The dreams were nearly silent, the only sound would be a somehow familiar voice in the end of his dreams whispering the word soon.

Harry's laugh shook Draco from his thoughts. He glanced up to see Harry in his robes, Draco had already changed so that he could make sure that his wings stayed flattened to his back. Whenever Draco flattened his wings to his back, they would merge with the pale flesh and look to be a tattoo of a silver and midnight black wings in their place. (One wing was silver, the other black).

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Luna sent him a smug expression and he narrowed his eyes at her. Harry's aura was a green a few shades darker than his eyes, and brightened when he smiled. Draco was fascinated with this shade, for it was so close to the Slytherin colour.

"Welcome back Harry, what took you so long to get changed?" Draco figured that the two would at least be close enough to joke with each other then. They had talked the entire trip. He had sat next to Draco for Merlin's sake. They had ended up with an inch or so between them as the trip progressed but neither said anything about it.

Harry flushed in embarrassment before mumbling, "Shove off Draco."

Luna raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, a sly expression on her face. "Oh, so you're on first name basis now?"

Harry's darkened even further while Draco laughed. "Calm down Luna, you act like we've just gotten married."

As soon as Draco said the word "married" a jolt ran up his spine that caused Luna to stare quizzically at him. He shook his head slightly and mouthed the words "not right now".

"Yeah what took you so long Harry? I can get dressed faster than you and Draco insists that I take ages to change." Pansy asked as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. Harry slid into the seat beside Draco once again, only a few inches of distance between the two.

"I'm sorry but beauty takes time Pansy." He bat his eyelashes at her, causing everyone to burst into laughter. "I'm only joking Pansy." he paused for a minute. "I'm naturally this beautiful."

Draco felt his cheeks warm as the sound of Harry's laughter once again enveloped him in a strange, blissful feeling He smiled warmly and leaned back on the seat, allowing himself to laugh along as he took in the brightness of everyones auras.

The way the war had been portrayed was a bit different from how everything had actually happened. There had been multiple interviewers that had tried to get the entire story of everything that had happened to Harry out of the boy, and none had succeeded. In the end, the interviewers got people who knew Harry to give their own intel and combined this information together.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Harry had not taken too kindly to the way some people had been written in his story. Luna had been with Draco when Draco learned of how upset Harry was when Draco had been portrayed as the villain in the stories, and how the other Malfoy's had been shown as well. Draco's face had flushed bright red and he had jumped around his room like a lunatic. Luna had sat on his bed, legs crossed, watching him with curious eyes as her lips quirked up into a smile.

"Harry?" Draco froze and turned, the same moment as Harry did, to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny standing in the doorway. Ginny quirked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Draco, who glared back at her.

"Hullo Hermione, Ron, Ginny. What are you three doing over here?" Harry asked, sending them a polite smile. Hermione and Ron grinned at him, Hermione nodded to Draco in a polite greeting, which caused Draco to grin at the two.

"We came to see you, we're almost at Hogwarts you know, but you're already dressed so I suppose that you're fine." Hermione shrugged and ran a hand through her dark curls which she had managed to tame a bit more. Her dark skin was complemented by the cream coloured shirt that she wore, buttoned to her neck and tucked into her black pleated skirt that reached just past her knees. She sent Harry a warm look, that seemed somewhat motherly depending on how it was looked upon.

"Harry you should come back with us, I don't see why your sitting with," Ginny shriveled her nose with disgust as her gaze ran over Pansy and Draco. "Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, as Ron sent his sister a surprised look. Harry flinched at the tone of her voice. Draco scowled at the female ginger.

"I'm sorry Weaskette but we were having an amazing conversation before you decided to grace us with your presence." Draco tilted his head to the side in a way that gave off an innocent demeanor. Harry angled himself away from Ginny subconsciously nuzzling into Draco's side. Luna watched with curious eyes as Draco relaxed a bit at the sudden contact.

"Ginny, if he wants to stay here he can." Ron told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off in a swift motion, stepping closer to Harry so her hair brushed his cheeks. Harry paled which caused Draco to hold Harry to his own chest.

"Harry, would you rather stay with the two brats that gave us hell for the other years than sit with us? Your friends and your girlfriend?" Hermione flinched at the terminology and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling the female back.

"Ex girlfriend Ginny. You two are no longer together." Hermione chided, eyes darting to Harry with an expression of concern. Draco slowly loosened his hold on Harry, who nuzzled into his side.

"He was just being dramatic when he came out as gay Hermione. You can't believe him. He's dating me." Harry stiffened and slowly shut his eyes, forcing himself to not bolt down the hallway.

"Why would he lie about being gay Ginny?" Ron demanded. His eyes blazing. "All of us have been nothing but accepting of him and you've been giving him hell." He pressed a finger to her chest, and she straightened her back focusing her glare on him.

"That's because he can't be gay if he's dating me Ron! Why are you taking his side instead of mine? Your friends side instead of your sisters?!" They were drawing attention to themselves, which made Harry shuffle up to stand.

"I don't know why you're being so rude Ginny." Ron turned to Harry. "You don't have to come with us. I'm sorry for Ginny." He pushed Ginny back, away from where the four were seated.

"No, don't worry Wea-ROn, Hermione. It's fine She is right about us having terrorized you for the past few years, and I'd like to apologise." Draco told him, as Harry eased back into the seat behind him. Luna nodded knowingly and turned to face Ginny, eyes narrowed.

"We were quite rude to you all. I am sorry for all of that." Pansy mumbled sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair. "We shouldn't have called you the names that we did, or done have of the things that we had done."

"But you did!" Ginny snarled, eyes blazing. "And if Harry would rather sit with you then he's a traitor."

Hermione snorted as Luna's expression contorted into one of confusion. "Traitor? Of whom?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and whirled around, striding down the hallway instead of answering. Luna blinked at Ginny's form before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"Well that was quite strange, how have you two been?" Hermione turned to Luna with a kind smile.

"Hopefully better. My summer was fine, I stayed with the Weasley's and avoided Ginny for the majority of my time there. Ron and I just wanted to see if we could get a word in with Harry, but Ginny followed after us so I apologize for that." She fiddled with the ends of her hair before she turned to Harry who stood once again.

"That's fine, I will be back though." He aimed the last part of his sentence to Draco who nodded and turned back to Pansy and Luna, an unreadable expression on his pale face.


	3. Not Quite A Chapter

**Okay so I feel really bad to anyone who reads this story because I have only written two chapters. I'm not closing the story I swear and I've been working on a third chapter because writing helps me to forget about how stressful life is and stuff. However, life won't stop even when I write and a lot of things have happened so I will be getting the new chapter out sometime this week I swear. Sorry again but I do have a preview for the third chapter so far available just below this~ Love all of you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione frowned to herself when she, Harry, and Ron reached a small and empty area of the train. The sound of student's chatter faded into the background, swiftly become white noise. Hermione's bright hazel eyes scanned Harry's face and she flinched when she took in the look of absolute exhaustion swimming in his emerald green orbs.

"How've you been Harry?" She asked him, resting her hands on his shoulders and taking note of how he flinched. Harry shrugged and shook his head, plastering a grin onto his face.

"I'm just a bit tired 'Mione, haven't been getting that much rest." He shrugged it off, running a hand through his unkept and long locks that fell over his right eye. She cupped his chin with one hand, observing his face and taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the odd paleness that she had grown accustomed to whenever the year began. The details, however, always left a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she shook her head and pulled her hand away from him.

"If you say so Harry." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Ron, who was studying his friend with an expression of concern.

"Where do you plan on going after the year is over, you can't go back home." Ron asked before he turned, facing Harry with an expression of concern. "Unless you plan on going back to the Dursleys? You could always stay with us you know."

Hermione nodded in agreement to Ron's offer and studied Harry once again. She flinched when she realized how tired he must be, exhausted even. She let out a sigh before she grinned at Harry with an excited expression.

"This is going to be out first normal year Harry! Take advantage of this!" She watched as Harry's eyes brightened. Ron lightly elbowed his friend in the side, a smirk playing at his features.

"You and Malfoy huh?" Harry, flushed under both of his friend's sly expressions. Hermione grinned and turned her gaze to down the hall, where she could see Draco glancing around every few seconds, as if he was looking for someone. "Befriending him first is a smart move Harry."

"Shut up Ron, what are you looking at-" Harry then followed her gaze and scowled, "stop it Hermione."

She giggled and pressed a hand to her lips to stifle the sound. "But he's looking for you Harry, it must be true love." She purred, batting her lashes at him.

"Hermione please." He covered his face with his hands as it flamed bright red. "It's nothing big, I don't even know how I feel right now, I'm confused."

"Give it time Harry, you two will date soon I can feel it." She pulled his hands away from his face and smiled softly at him, before she raised an eyebrow, "and I'm never wrong, right?"

Ron squeaked and stiffened when she whirled to face him, grip on Harry tightening slightly.

"Right Ron?" he nodded hurriedly, most likely noticing the pained expression on Harry's face. Hermione then let go of his wrists, her nails, which had been painted a crisp shade of gold and matched her darker skin tone, brushed the new and red prints that she had left behind. Hermione watched as he rubbed the sore areas, his sleeves slipping down to reveal scars on his arms. Once he noticed Hermione's eyes focused on his arms, he tugged his sleeves up and gnawed on his lower lip.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Came Draco's voice as the blonde neared the trio. Harry flushed, and and turned to face Draco as did Hermione and Ron. "Your face is quite red, do you have a fever?"

Hermione stifled a laugh as Draco pressed his hand to Harry's forehead, watching as her tanned friend darkened in colour. Ron snickered behind his girlfriend, watching the scene play out before him. Hermione did not miss the amused quirk of Draco's own lips and paused her laughter to point this out.

"Quit your acting Draco, you have no reason to pretend to be ignorant." Harry chided, Hermione watching as the blonde shrugged before wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry let out a slightly aggravated groan and buried his face into his hands.

"But it's very fun Harry." Draco purred, causing Harry to flush even further. The three all erupted into laughter as Harry scowled at them, fighting off a grin of his own. "Okay, okay!" He cleared his throat and fixated his gaze on Harry once again, pulling the male closer to him, "are you alright? You've been away for a while."

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow as she studied the not-yet-couple. "Why Draco? Were you becoming clingy? Did you miss your boyfriend?"

Ron chuckled at Hermione's side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hermione, we're not dating, you two-" Harry stumbled over his words for a moment. "You two suck"

"Wow," Ron deadpanned, clapping slowly and dramatically, "You're the best at insults out of all of us. That was such a great comeback."

"Shove off Ron." Harry mumbled, Hermione watched as Harry nuzzled himself into Draco's side, who seemed to straighten and grin at her.

"Hey Draco." She said suddenly, causing Harry to jolt and shuffle awkwardly out of Draco's hold. The blonde frowned and whispered something quietly to the brunette, who smiled and grabbed Ron's arm, tugging the male away. "I want t-"

"Talk to me, yeah I figured. That's why I asked Harry to take Ron and leave." He crossed his arms over his chest, taking a slightly defensive stance and squaring his shoulders.

Hermione noted the steely look in his silver eyes before she stepped towards him.

The light around them dimmed slightly, warning that the train would soon be reaching Hogwarts. Hermione clutched onto her robes.

"I saw the way that you were looking at Harry." She told him, scrutinizing his form for a reaction of any sort. "Do you like him?"

"We've only just become friends Hermione, you should calm down a bit." He rolled his eyes but the flush that raised to his cheeks was very noticeable. Hermione grinned at this small reaction before she

* * *

 **That's all I have so far, sorry to disappoint... but I will get the finished chapter out in a few days... I will also be posting a new Drarry fic which will be made of one shots and stuff because I wrote them a while ago and I want to leave you Drarry lovers something to read while you wait for chapter three which should have been done forever ago... *nervous laughter***


	4. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that but I wasn't really sure what to write for this one... however! the next one will be considerably longer and probably in Harry's pov, idk if anyone noticed the switching or stuff but yeah.. enjoy the chapter guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione frowned to herself when she, Harry, and Ron reached a small and empty area of the train. The sound of student's chatter faded into the background, swiftly become white noise. Hermione's bright hazel eyes scanned Harry's face and she flinched when she took in the look of absolute exhaustion swimming in his emerald green orbs.

"How've you been Harry?" She asked him, resting her hands on his shoulders and taking note of how he flinched. Harry shrugged and shook his head, plastering a grin onto his face.

"I'm just a bit tired 'Mione, haven't been getting that much rest." He shrugged it off, running a hand through his unkept and long locks that fell over his right eye. She cupped his chin with one hand, observing his face and taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the odd paleness that she had grown accustomed to whenever the year began. The details, however, always left a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she shook her head and pulled her hand away from him.

"If you say so Harry." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Ron, who was studying his friend with an expression of concern.

"Where do you plan on going after the year is over, you can't go back home." Ron asked before he turned, facing Harry with an expression of concern. "Unless you plan on going back to the Dursleys? You could always stay with us you know."

Hermione nodded in agreement to Ron's offer and studied Harry once again. She flinched when she realized how tired he must be, exhausted even. She let out a sigh before she grinned at Harry with an excited expression.

"Maybe we could find you a place of your own then! Would that be something that you would be willing to work towards?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and shuffled in place before he smiled, not as big as his old smiles, but Hermione was glad that she had gotten some sort of smile out of him. She elbowed him lightly in the side as Ron grinned. "And this'll be our first year to be normal students! No more people trying to kill us which means that I can study for tests and shit."

Harry gasped dramatically as his eyes widened. "Such profanity Hermione, you should watch your language in front of the kids."

Ron laughed and draped an arm over Harry's shoulders, sending Hermione a pointed look. "You should hear her at home, she cusses all the time. But it's not like you have any room to talk Harry, you cuss more than both of us."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded slowly. "The only reason you don't cuss is because you censor yourself all the damn time. But this year will be great, I'm sure of it."

"And you were just talking about my own profanity Harry." Hermione tsked and waved a finger in his face, prying a laugh from the two boys. "Bad Harry."

"Shit and damn are two different words,." He told her before he frowned, "and now I've just said both, fuck okay."

They laughed once again as Harry frowned to himself. Ron eased off of the male and stretched his back.

"Maybe we should join your guy's booth, you know with Mal-Draco and Luna and Pansy. You guys looked like you were having a nice conversation." He then frowned and fixed his gaze on Harry. "I am sorry about Ginny. Mum's been so upset at her, and she's been getting worse every day. She shouts at us for accepting you and it's absolutely horrible. You're gay, it's not like you're a rapist or whatever. I mean Luna's pan and Ginny hasn't said anything about that."

"I think it's just the fact that Ginny and I dated. She must feel betrayed or something. Like upset that I didn't tell her at first, and angry that we broke it off the way that we did, disgusted because of how intimate she had been to me while I was still trying to figure out my preference. I dunno, but," he paused and shrugged, "I dunno."

"None of that is your fault Harry. She should have accepted you for who you are. Honestly, it's not like you didn't try to continue the relationship. And if you were in any way attracted I'm sure you would have told her that. She could be upset that you two had started dating in the first place but she shouldn't hold a grudge to you for something you can't control. It's not like one day you decided, 'I'm just going to be gay now', because that's not how it works. And we understand that Harry, so you don't have to pretend to be something that you're not around us." Harry nodded once again, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he wiped at his eyes.

"Thanks Ron, Hermione. I just, I still feel really shitty because there could have been all these things that I could've done instead but like, you guys have just been so accepting and I just." His voice shook and Hermione immediately moved forwards, wrapping her arms around him, Ron pulled both of them into a hug. "Ah, I'm so emotional jeez."

"There's nothing you could have done. And don't focus so much on the past because then you won't be able to look forward to your future." Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at him, warmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She pulled back and slugged him in the arm, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse you, I am always right. Thank you very much." Harry ducked away from her assault as she chased him around, Ron standing to the side and watching with a sort of this-is-your-own-fault kind of look. Harry darted away, laughing wholeheartedly as he grinned at her, using his short height, shorter than her by enough, to scramble away and down the hall. Hermione tore after him, an identical grin on her own face, as she glanced over her shoulder to see her lanky boyfriend slowly making his way behind them, rolling his eyes.

The group sprinted through the cars, laughing brightly and waving to students, Harry making sure to stay in the lead with Hermione close enough behind. Hermione watched him, giving him a sort of motherly look but still stern enough to keep him running. She studied the way that he held tight to his robe around his hands, making sure they didn't slip up his arms and reveal any skin hidden underneath. She frowned but quickly shook it off, flipping Ginny off when she made her way by the ginger's booth.. She relished in the offended gasp and stream off profanity that trailed her as she passed, eyes glinting.

"Harry!" She called, as he turned a corner, glancing at her with a smug expression. "Get back here so I can beat your ass."

"You couldn't catch up to me if you tried, and I'm not tired." He purred, pausin for a moment to give her a moment to breathe.

"That may be true, but I have other ways to get you to stop. Like another person who may be able t0 catch up to you~" Harry froze and narrowed his eyes at her. "I would do it Harry, don't even doubt me."

He shook his head once more as a slow flush rose on his cheeks. "There goes my dignity." he muttered, earning a bark of a laugh from Ron. "Fine, I yield, you suck 'mione."

"Calm down Harry, you just have to remember that I'm always right, even when I'm wrong- I'm right." Harry paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Did you just quote a movie? I feel like I've heard that before, maybe in something Dudley's younger cousins watched." Hermione flushed and turned away from his confused gaze.

"No…" Harry laughed along with Ron as the two made their ways over to her.

"That's actually really funny Hermione, but if we want to have any time to talk to Draco, Luna, and Pansy then we'll have to make our way back some time soon." Hermione ran a hand down her face as she tried to ease the redness but nodded.

"Yeah of course, let's head over then." She grabbed Ron's hand and began to tug him along, Harry bouncing ahead of them, a bright grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oof I'm a terrible author, I wanted to write this one in Harry's pov but then I realised that I should have done it in Draco's pov but it's done and I swear the next one will definately be better. I've just been a bit- out of it I guess, don't worry about it readers though! I'll be sure to write and update as soon as I can! Please ignore my stupid grammar mistakes and stuff like that, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry was unsure of a lot of things. He was confused about many things as well. There were a few things that he was thankfully no longer confused about, if he had been confused about them in the first place. He knew that Draco was honestly a great person, and the weight of his father had pushed him to do many of the things that he had done last year. He knew that Pansy's own family had been in a great debt to the Malfoy's and Draco's father controlled many of their own actions. He knew that Hermione and Ron were great friends (he had known that for a while but this is a list). A major thing that Harry was confused about would be how exactly he felt about Draco, personally.

Harry would have to admit that Draco was attractive, in a seemingly impossible manner. With his smooth skin and sharp features, he just seemed like a sculpture, an impossibly wonderful sculpture that any sensible person would admire.

Draco was also extremely intelligent and his grades had been par to Hermione's since school had started all those years ago. He aced his O.W.L.S. and did so with ease, as Harry struggled along behind. Harry had learned, from Pansy, that Draco ran a small tutoring group, which Draco was a bit embarrassed of, that helped students. It had been started around two years ago and the fact that it had been started by Draco remained a secret. Hermione had joined the group ages ago and she didn't know about Draco's part in it.

Harry could go on for hours to tell about the things that he knew about Draco, from either previous knowing or things he had just learned, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about Draco. The blonde made him feel safe, and comforted, just by being around him. And there was something about Draco that made Harry want to curl up and tell him all of his problems because somehow, somehow, he knew that Draco would understand.

Harry watched as Draco glanced around, somewhat discreetly, as if looking for someone. Hermione elbowed him lightly in the side and shot him a smug look, which quickly brought a flush to his cheeks once again. Harry made to call out to Draco, let him know about their presence, but as soon as he cleared his throat - quietly he may add- Draco's gaze shot to them and he grinned.

Harry couldn't help but grin back, wondering if Draco's cheeks hurt as he basically skipped over, Hermione and Ron trailing behind him.

"Welcome back Harry, did you find Narnia in all the time you were gone?" Draco asked, a smirk on his features. Harry laughed and easily slid into the seat beside the blonde, Hermione seating herself beside him, Ron sitting across.

"You know about Narnia? What other muggle books have you read?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. Hermione also turned to him, trying to see if he would mention one that she had read that they could discuss.

"Not too many because my father monitored the things that I read but I was able to sli a few things by him. I've read the Giver, Speak, Blindness," He paused for a moment, racking his brain, "Holes, not too many I'm afraid."

"No, I've read those too," Hermione quickly chirped, leaning somewhat over Harry to do so. Draco frowned at Harry's odd expression but nodded to Hermione.

"What about you Luna, Pansy, Ron?" Have you read any muggle books?" Drac asked, gently pulling Harry onto him and away from Hermione.

"Not really, I've not exactly read many but Hermione reads some to me sometimes, so I'm not sure if that counts exactly." Ron shrugged and glanced at Luna who was absentmindedly braiding her hair.

"I've read some but I can't recall the names of them at the moment." Luna glanced at Harry and tilted her head to Draco, letting go of the braid and moving on to another section of her hair and beginning to braid that as well. "I assume you've read many more than me because of how you grew up in a muggle home."

"Yeah I guess." Harry mumbled, his expression slightly darker as he frowned to himself. Draco squeezed his shoulder and he shrank more so into the blonde's side once again. "What about you Pansy?"

She glanced up at him from under her lashes before turning her attention back down to what apparently was a book she had set in her lap. "No, but I have started reading ones that they've written on fashion through the centuries, they're quite interesting and I think it's strange to learn how muggle fashions have also changed wizard fashions."

Harry nodded and realized that the conversation was going absolutely nowhere as she turned her attention back to the book, subtly shutting down.

Harry sighed and lowered his gaze to his knees, feeling Draco's eyes on him before the blonde turned his attention to Hermione and sprung up a conversation on things that didn't interest him. He traced small circles into the palm of Draco's hand absentmindedly, humming under his breath. Draco didn't react to the small motion, and only loosened his limb, spreading out the digits so that Harry could mess with it more.

Harry either didn't notice, or payed it no mind because he only continued to trace small circles and other shapes onto Draco's palm, eyes not leaving the pale hand. Draco glanced at Harry every few moments, the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips as the light feeling spread up his arm. Harry hardly noticed, as he kept his eyes trained downwards.

"Hey Harry." Luna called from across him, he glanced at her. "We'll be there in a moment, would you like to ride up to the school with Neville and I?" She hardly spared Draco a second glance, already feeling his eyes boring into the side of her head. "Draco will be there too of course, he always is." She blinked at the blonde before tilting her head towards Pansy, "Would you be sitting with us as well?"

"No, I'm sitting," she paused and glanced away from them, eyes falling to the glass of the window at her side, "elsewhere."

"That's fine," Luna turned back to Harry, whose gaze had landed on Draco's hand once again. "So it would just be the four of us then."

The train slowly slid to a stop, prompting Harry to let go of Draco's hand and flash the blonde a smile before he turned his gaze to Hermione and Ron. The two stood, Hermione brushing down her skirt before she reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. He drew back a bit, sending her a smile and eventually relaxing.

"We'll see you when we get there Harry." Ron squeezed the raven's shoulder and grasped Hermione's empty hand, leading her away from the group.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A scowl etched itself into her face as she tore down the hallway, away from her brother who had betrayed her for reasons that she couldn't explain.

Long, crimson layers of hair fluttered behind her head, bangs covering her steely gaze from the concerned gazes of other around her. She balled up her hands into fists at her sides, pressing them into the darkness of her skirt, angry tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

This wasn't fair, none of it was fair. She lifted a hand to wipe angrily at her eyes, sleeves rough and stinging to the sensitive skin around her eye. She quickly lowered her gaze to the ground, world around her fading to an annoying buzz in her ears as she made her way back to her own secluded seat.

She collapsed onto the seat after securely shutting the door behind her, pulling her knees us to her chest and letting out the smallest of whimpers.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" She mumbled quietly, silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She somehow couldn't help the way that she acted around Harry, he was all that she thought about, ever since she had first seen him all of those years ago.

The way he said her name drove her crazy, she could hardly get his voice out of her head, it would always say exactly what she wanted in that amazing way that he spoke, echoing in her ears and driving her mad. She would admit that it may have started as a bit of an obsession on the poor boy, she read everything she could find about him after she first heard his name. She purchased novels, read old newspapers and magazines, secretly of course so that she wouldn't be questioned. She found ways to study him as well without him noticing, it wasn't too difficult for her to do actually.

She could track his movements, she had hundreds of notebooks tucked away under her floorboards filled with details about the young ravenette. He was a few years older than her, she had the exact amount of months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds that he was older, his birthday scrawled down in the first few pages of one of her earlier notebooks..

She could never let anyone see any of them, they would ridicule her, laugh at her for the way that she idolized him. Some would say that she should do what she wanted, which she's done, but it's all been for him. She's spent years trying to find ways to appeal to him, showing up when he needed someone, trying to seem confident and powerful and a leader. She mastered quidditch for him, practicing for hours on end, reading on it, watching the games.

She adored him, but he didn't understand. No one did.

When they had finally started dating, she found herself studying him even more, taking more time to jot down notes about him, correcting her older notes. She may have noticed him growing distant to her, but it didn't matter because he was hers, and no one else's. No one else deserves him like she did. No one else treated him like he needed to be, he was special- is special, and perfect and hers, and only hers, forever hers.

So where did she go wrong exactly? It wasn't like he said something terrible when he told her that he was gay. It was all a hoax though, some stupid prank he had pulled, it was funny.

She laughed, it was a broken and sad laugh. Lacking emotion yet sounding absolutely maniacal at the same time. Her shoulders shook as she hunched over, fingers digging into her scalp, nails scratching at the roots of her locks.

The train came to a screeching halt, causing her to jolt in place, lifting her head after a moment, eyes blood red, hands slowly falling from her head. She once again shielded her face with her bangs, shutting them for a moment as she tried to control her breathing.

 _In_. **She would make Harry hers again**.

 _Out_. **He would belong to her and only her, he doesn't need anyone else**.

 _In_ …..

…

…

…

…

. . . ... _ **out**_.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Okay so I wrote this on my phone and I couldn't tell how long it was and then I look at it from the computer and it's literally one page I'm really sorry for that. I'll have to be writing from my phone more often because I'm getting a new computer but I'll try to make it way longer.**_ **  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

A strange feeling grew in his chest when he had watched his sister tear away. It had started when she brushed his hand off of her shoulder, and it only continued to worsen. The low throb right around his heart. He tightened his hold on Hermione's hand with a small sigh. She had sent him a look of confusion, and anger, and utmost betrayal, but he hadn't done anything.

He wasn't smart like Hermione was. Were there signs that he hadn't thought to look for? Their relationship hadn't been healthy in the first place, everyone had seen that, but they didn't do anything about it.

Where did he go wrong specifically, what was the cause of his sister's obsession with his best friend? Why did she declare it as love?

Ron glanced at Hermione, whose fingers were laced with his own in a loose and simple manner. He felt a faint smile tug at his lips.

He had always enjoyed the simpler things, maybe it was a cause of growing up in a home, filled with people, all extravagant even though the house was less than so. His smile vanished in an instant once he remembered the way it had gone up in flames. Those flames still haunted him, taunting him. Any of his family members could have been caught in it, anyone could have been left behind.

"Ron." Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand. He sent her a smile, a sad sort of smile, it was small, but she accepted it and grinned back in response.

Ron's mind was currently a bloody battle field, for lack of other relation.

Some portion of him was glad that he stuck up for his friend, but not all of him was. Some of him was upset that he had allowed his sister to walk away from him like that, she was some of the only family that he had left, so many people had died.

He flinched ago the grim reminder, he had only just gotten off of the train. He studied the carriages, before he was able to make out the outline of the castle before him, that held so many amazing and terrible memories.

Ron ducked his head and allowed Hermione to lead him, trusting that she wouldn't run him into another person as he focused on shaking himself out of the depressing memories.

He stiffened abruptly, causing Hermione to jolt to a stop and immediately try to ease him out of his mind. He wasn't with her anymore, however. He was trapped, surrounded by death and destruction. The echoing of screams filled his mind, polluting his thoughts. A low anger blossomed from the back of his brain, the part of his mind that blamed Harry for everything.

He tried so hard to ignore that part of his thoughts, they were wrong and terrible, but he couldn't rid himself of them, they stayed there, polluted and wrong.

That part of his mind despised Harry for everything that had happened. It blamed him for Voldemort having come. He blamed him for the death of his brothers and everyone else. He blamed him for hurting his sister. He blamed him for tearing his family apart.

Ron took in a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair, allowing Hermione to lead him once again. She studied him for a moment, before she looked away and helped him onto a carriage.

He decided to focus on his girlfriend instead, prompting to start a conversation, which worked hesitantly. She crossed her legs and squeezed his hand tightly, for support most likely. He didn't need support, he needed a better mind, and something that would keep his previous one distracted enough so that he would stop thinking the way that he did. He wasn't sure if that was possible though, but he definitely needed to try.


	8. Notice

**I know that I haven't been able to update much on here, and I wish that I could but something personal came up at home. I'm not shutting down any of the books, but I will no longer be updating on this account, once I am able to, and that will be as soon as possible, I will continue the stories from a different account. The stories will be continued as soon as I am able and I assure you that I am not shutting any of them down. I may publish the next chapter for When Silver and Emeralds Collide at some point later today, but I will no longer be updating from this account. I will be creating a new account, with the same name but 23 at the end (ie. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty23) at a later time, and each story will have the same name and same chapters but everything else will be updated from there from now on. Keep an eye out for it, and if you want to see how any of my stories end, just go there when the account is created. I apologise greatly for this inconvenience and hope hat you all have a good day/nigh/evening/or whatever. I love you all and thank you for taking notice of the things that I have written. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty signing out.**


End file.
